


Like a Snowflake on My Skin

by brightasstars



Series: On The Day that You Were Born [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Birthday Fluff, Caring Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands in love, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood in Love, Magnus' birthday, Snow, Snow and Ice, Travel, birthday surprise, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: It's Magnus' birthday and Alec has planned a surprise...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: On The Day that You Were Born [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Like a Snowflake on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - Frozen

It had to remain a surprise, Alec had been immoveable.

He had taken four days off, for himself and Magnus, called Maryse to watch the kids, and rented a car. From Alicante, it was only an eight hours drive. He decided they were leaving at ten, after celebrating Magnus’ birthday all together and putting the kids to bed. 

"I could have portaled us wherever we are going," Magnus told him, leaving a feather kiss on his husband's temple as Alec started the engine.

Alec shook his head, smiling, "A surprise till the very end."

"I will try to remain awake as much as I can, but I doubt I can resist till the sun is up. Are you sure you can drive the whole night long?"

"Stamina.”

"Ah..., and there I thought you reserved it for better usage," Magnus chuckled.

"I will, soon. Promised.”

Alec had discovered he loved driving, alone or in company, focusing on the road helped him lessen the burden of the day, and driving with Magnus by his side, was a vacation itself. 

It felt like being two young teens in love, escaping from the world for their first date, giggling and chatting, playing silly games, listening to music, and sharing some good gossip that Magnus always had up his sleeve.

As soon as they left the city and crossed the mundane borders, they were enwrapped in a whirlwind of thick and icy snowflakes, that looked like frozen stars, so dense that they shaded the street with a hint of azur. 

Magus was curled up in a ball of limbs and clothes beside Alec, and kept on conjuring snacks and warm coffee.

“Doesn't this car have a heating system?” he finally asked.

Alec pressed all the buttons and turned all the commands he could find, but he ended up only getting more cold air inside.

Magnus laughed tenderly, “Ok, ok,” he said, “leave that to me.” He snapped his fingers and his blue magic turned the interiors into a warm alcove. 

“Too bad you have to drive,” Magnus mumbled with his eyes closed, as the heat sank into him, “feels so good…,” and sooner than he realized he was sound asleep.

Alec just kept driving, focusing his attention between the empty roads, and the beautiful man sleeping next to him, until the warmness was too much, making him feel sleepy and drowsy.

He pulled the car over the side of the road, stepped out and took a few steps, relishing the freezing air. Then he opened the trunk, took out a fluffy blanket, and leaned on his husband, covering him up, and leaving tender kisses on his head and his cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered, putting a hand on Magnus' thighs,"so much."

When the soft pearly light of dawn kissed the earth, Alec was enraptured by the incredible view of the mountains, covered in a blanket of rosy and golden snow. He parked, staring at the snow flurries falling down in a spiraling pattern. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars
> 
> If you're 18 join us on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
> 


End file.
